


My Dear

by marsowon



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Blood, M/M, Master/Slave, also toys, i'm not proud of this in case you're wondering, just siwon being a sadist basically, lots of blood, slave ryeowook, this is pure torture tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsowon/pseuds/marsowon
Summary: Ryeowook likes to run away to receive punishments. Siwon decides to put an end to that.
Relationships: Choi Siwon/Kim Ryeowook
Kudos: 11





	My Dear

**Author's Note:**

> ...i honestly have no excuse for this. i blame ale for making me write this, i also blame myself for writing smut when angry......  
> and i also blame ale for making me post this
> 
> enjoy?? though idk what you would enjoy,,,, unless you like seeing ryeowook in pain  
> if so enjoy

_One.. two.. three.._

Ryeowook counted the seconds with baited breath, feeling the way his heart was beating so fast in anticipation. He knew he had around one minute for Siwon to reach him and just the thought of seeing him panting and sweating from the chase was making him painfully hard in his briefs. All he wanted was for Siwon to reach him already – to pull him from his not so hidden spot and slam him against the wall just the way he liked. His body trembled with expectation at what his next punishment would be – Siwon had bought new toys a few days ago and until now, Ryeowook wasn’t able to use them.

_Fifty seven.. Fifty eight.. Fifty-_

There was no time for him to stop counting before he was pulled off the floor, strong arms wrapping around him and trapping him in place.

“Found you, my dear.” A small whine escaped Ryeowook’s lips at being pulled so roughly off the floor like that, but it was more out of pleasure than pain. “Running off again.. I thought I had punished you hard enough to make you stay in your place..” Siwon whispered in Ryeowook’s ear, gently biting and sucking the lobe. “But it seems that my little love likes to receive punishments, hm?”

“M-Master-”

“No talking, dear.” Siwon slid an arm under his knees, pulling him up and allowing Ryeowook to wrap his arms around his neck and legs around his waist. “Maybe I should beat you up so hard you won’t walk and won’t dare to run away again.” He commented lightly, opening the backdoor of his house. “Those games are getting tiring, love. So you better find a new way to get a punishment, because this is the last time I am allowing this to happen.”

Ryeowook whined in displeasure, but a hard slap in his ass was enough to make him shut up and watch where Siwon was taking him. Unlike the other times where their fun would happen in the bedroom with Siwon sometimes leaving to grab his punishment toys, Siwon took him directly to his playroom. It made a shiver run down Ryeowook’s spine – the first and only time he went there happened on his first punishment and he still remembers the pain, the sting and the pleads for Siwon to _stop because it hurts and-_ his train of thoughts stopped the moment the door opened and Siwon left him sitting on the table in the center of the room.

As much as he wanted, he didn’t turn his head to see what Siwon was doing. He could only hear him humming and occasionally the sound of his shoes clicking against the floor and it was unnerving.

The silence made Ryeowook swallow hard, an uneasy feeling settling in his stomach as he waited. He gasped when Siwon stood behind him, whining when suddenly a cloth covered his eyes. “Now, love, I want you to take off your boxers. Rest your weight on your legs and leave them open for me.. Yes, that’s right, beautiful. Now leave your hands behind your back.” He praised lightly when Ryeowook followed his instructions without hesitation, closing the cuffs around his wrists. “I am going to make you regret running away, dear. This time, I won’t take it as lightly as I did before. As much as I hate leaving bruises in your beautiful skin, right now I want you to remember what happened every time you look at them.” His words were whispered, but it sounded loud in Ryeowook’s ears. His legs trembled and he sucked a very much needed breath, wanting to calm his rapidly beating heart.

He barely had time to react before he felt a sharp pain in his back – a loud scream escaping his lips with how unexpected it was. Siwon chuckled, swinging the whip a few more times over the expanse of his back before one particular whip made Ryeowook cry out in pain. “Oh, dear, you’re being so loud..” Siwon sighed disappointedly and left the whip beside his body, reaching for the gag ball before holding Ryeowook’s jaw, forcing his mouth open and slipping it inside. He safely closed it behind his head and moved to grab the thick vibrator, not bothering with lubing it before he approached Ryeowook again and pushed all of it inside him at once. The muffled scream made him smile, satisfied, before he pressed the button to make it vibrate. Ryeowook trembled, a moan escaping his lips as his body quickly got used to the feeling of that thick cock filling him, his hips moving a little in search of more. “Screaming as if it had hurt but now you’re trying to fuck yourself on it. Such a slut..” Siwon moved away from him before grabbing the thin controller of the vibrator, pressing a button that made Ryeowook scream. “This option is so interesting.. I bet you didn't expect receiving such shock so deep inside you.” He chuckled a little, pressing it once again. “Ah, I am going to enjoy having fun with you tonight. Shall we start, love?”

–

“Look at you, still hard even through all this pain.”

Siwon licked his lips at the sight in front of him. Ryeowook looked like a mess – his thighs were bloodied, his chest and back had marks in different shades of purple and red. His cheeks were red and wet with tears due to the pain yet he still let out muffled moans, his body still craved for _more_. It was satisfying for Siwon – to know that at times like this, he could do whatever he wanted to Ryeowook knowing he would accept it without putting up a struggle. He stopped himself from groaning out loud as his mind wandered to all the things he could have done with Ryeowook in that position, taking in the sound of his ragged breath, the sight of his trembling body struggling against all that pleasure, his hands lowering to grip his hard erection to stroke it. _Too much,_ he could imagine his shaky voice saying that, _please, enough_ , a moan escaped his lips and he took a deep breath, the scent of blood, sweat and cum making him lightheaded.

 _“Fuck,”_ he forced himself to stop before he came, approaching Ryeowook with light steps. He caressed the skin of his thigh gently, smearing his hand with blood but he didn’t care, letting his fingers touch the open wounds. Ryeowook jerked away when he felt nails pressing against the sensitive skin inside the wounds and whined when the movement only made the vibrator move inside him, tears pouring down his face at the sharp pain running through his body. “No, don’t cry, dear..” He muttered quietly, leaning so he could kiss the tears away. His fingers dipped deeper in the flesh, though, making more tears fall as Ryeowook sobbed. “You look so pretty like this, my love..” He had a satisfied smile on his lips at the muffled scream his pretty slave let out, though he still raised his free hand to unclasp the gag ball, pulling it out of his mouth so that he could hear the sharper, louder scream he let out once again as Siwon’s nails pulled the flesh. “Mhm, so much better.”

 _“M-mas-ter, ple-a-se.. ah, it- h-hur-ts..”_ Ryeowook begged quietly, feeling his body getting weaker every time Siwon inflicted more pain to him, the blood seeping out of the wound more and more with what he was doing. Siwon smiled a little and shook his head, taking his lips in a rough kiss that Ryeowook couldn’t really be responsive to, too lightheaded to do anything aside from opening his mouth and letting Siwon do whatever he wanted. He froze when he felt Siwon’s hand reaching for the vibrator inside him, a startled gasp escaping his lips as it was pulled out slowly, the relief he felt disappearing the same moment it came when Siwon adjusted his position so he was standing with his chest touching the table. Siwon pushed his hard length inside at once, moving in a fast, rough pace, desperate for his own release. Ryeowook screamed at every thrust, each one hitting his prostate and making him feel weaker, his legs almost giving up but Siwon held him by the waist with one hand, the other gripping his hair, making him whimper at each pull. He came untouched, unable to hold back with how he had been teased earlier, his body falling forward limply as his strength left him, small sounds escaping his lips as Siwon continued moving until he reached his own release as well.

Ryeowook whimpered when Siwon pulled out and stopped holding him, his body collapsing on the floor, too weak to stand on his own. His whole body hurt and he didn't think he would be able to walk for the next few days, but at this point it wasn't like he wanted to, Siwon had successfully managed to hurt him enough to make him scared of moving at this point. Consciousness was leaving him slowly, his eyes barely able to stay open as tiredness found its way to him and he whimpered as he moved his legs so that it wasn't in contact with the floor anymore, trying his best to get into a comfortable position. His wounds were still burning and hurting but at least the blood stopped flowing too much. He heard shifting and held his breath, barely feeling the soft caress in his hair as Siwon cleaned the blood with a wet cloth, hissing at the burn. “Let's get you cleaned up, dear.. Your punishment is not done yet.” He tried to stay awake to pay attention to what Siwon had said after that, but he figured he was too tired to do so, slipping out of consciousness not that long after.

And when he woke up locked in the basement the day after, arms and legs chained up to the wall, the collar wrapped so tight around his neck it was hard for him to breathe, it didn't surprise him at all. He knew more things would happen soon, and he was unsure as to whether he should be excited or scared for what was about to come.


End file.
